This invention relates generally to storage containers, and in particular, to a storage container which may be simply and easily collapsed when not in use.
In factories, large storage containers are often used to store bulk products. By way of example, bulk products may be placed in the storage container after fabrication. Thereafter, these bulk products are transported to various work stations throughout the factory where such products are needed for further processing. Typically, these storage containers are transported by means of forklift trucks that carry the storage containers containing the bulk products between various locales in the factory. Consequently, it can be appreciated that such storage containers must be of sufficient strength and durability to withstand repeated handling by the forklifts.
In order for these storage containers to withstand repeated transport by forklift trucks, the storage containers must be constructed from a durable material such as steel or the like. In addition, these storage containers must have large capacities to hold a substantial quantity of bulk products. While functional for their intended purpose, these types of storage containers occupy a significant amount of floor space within a factory when not in use. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a storage container that may be collapsed when not in use, and yet, still retains sufficient strength and stability to withstand repeated transport thereof by a forklift truck.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a storage container of sufficient durability to withstand repeated transport by a forklift truck.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a storage container that may be inverted between a storage configuration wherein the storage container may receive a plurality of bulk products therein and a storage configuration wherein the storage container is collapsed.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a storage container which is inexpensive to manufacture and that may be simply and easily collapsed to a storage configuration.
In accordance with the present invention, a collapsible storage container is provided. The collapsible storage container includes a generally flat base having an upper surface. A first pair of support posts extends from the base. Each support post of the first pair of the support post includes a lower member, an upper member and a locking structure. The lower member has a first end interconnected to the base and a second opposite end. The upper member has a first end pivotably connected to the second end of the lower member. The upper member is pivotable between a first supporting position and a second collapsed position. The locking structure selectively retains the upper member in the supporting position. A lower sidewall extends between the lower members of the support posts of the first pair of support posts. An upper sidewall extends between the upper members of the support posts of the first pair of support posts.
The second end of each lower member includes a notch. The locking structure of each of the support posts of the first pair of the support posts includes a pin projecting laterally from the upper member. The pin is seated in a notch in the second end of a corresponding lower member with the upper member in the supporting position.
The container further includes a second pair of support posts extending from the base. Each support posts of the second pair of supports posts includes a lower member, an upper member and a locking structure. The lower member has a first end interconnected to the base and a second opposite end. The upper member has a first end pivotably connected to the second end of the lower member. The upper member is pivotable between a first supporting position and a second collapsed position. The locking structure selectively retains the upper member in the supporting position. A second lower sidewall extends between the lower members of the support posts of the second pair of support posts and a second upper sidewall extends between the upper members of the support posts of the second pair of support posts.
The lower members of the support posts of the first pair of support posts include openings directed towards corresponding lower members of the support posts of the second pair of support posts. Similarly, the lower members of the support posts of the second pair of support posts include openings directed toward corresponding lower members of the support posts of the first pair of support posts. The openings in the lower members of the supports of the first pair of support posts are axially aligned with corresponding openings in the lower members of the support posts of the second pair of support posts.
A first removable wall is also provided. The removable wall has a first connection pin projecting laterally from a first side of the first removable wall. The first connection pin is receivable in an opening in one of the locking members of the support posts of the first pair of the support posts. A second connection pin projects laterally from the second side of the first removable wall. The second connection pin is receivable in an opening in one of the lower members of the support posts of the second pair of support posts. The first removable wall includes a lower panel, an upper panel and a connection element. The lower panel has first and second sides and upper and lower edges. The panel has first and second sides and upper and lower edges. The connection element pivotably connects the upper edge of the lower panel to the lower edge of the upper panel such that the first removable wall is movable between a first vertical configuration wherein the upper and lower panels lie in a common plane and a folded configuration wherein the lower and upper panels are positioned adjacent each other.
The first connection pin projects laterally from the first side of the lower panel and the second connection pin projects laterally from the second side of the lower panel. The container further includes a first pin support element projecting from the upper member of one of the support posts of the first pair of support posts. The first pin support element is directed towards a corresponding upper member of one of the support posts of the second pair of support posts and includes a pin receipt recess therein. A second pin support element projects from the upper member of one of the support posts of the second pair of support posts. The second pin support element is directed towards a corresponding upper member of one of the support posts of the first pair of support posts and includes a pin receipt recess therein. The pin receipt recess of the first pin support element is axially aligned with the pin receipt recess of the second support post. A first mounting pin projects laterally from the first side of the upper panel. The first mounting pin is receivable in the pin receipt recess of the first pin support element. A second mounting pin projects laterally from the second side of the upper panel. The second mounting pin is receivable in the pin receipt recess of the second pin support element.
The upper panel is vertically movable with respect to the lower panel between a first seated position wherein the first mounting pin is received in the pin receipt recess of the first pin support element and the second mounting pin is received in the pin receipt recess of the second pin support element and a second removable position wherein the first mounting pin is vertically spaced from the pin receipt recess of the first pin support element and the second mounting pin is vertically spaced from the pin receipt recess of the second pin support element. The upper member of one of the vertical supports of the first pair of support posts terminates at the stop. The stop limits the vertical movement of the upper panel with respect to the lower panel.
The storage container may include a second removable wall having first and second sides. A first connection pin projects laterally from the first side of the second removable wall. The first connection pin is receivable in an opening in one of the lower members of the support posts of the first pair of support posts. A second connection pin projects laterally from the second side of the second removable wall. The second connection pin is receivable in an opening in one of the lower members of the support posts of the second pair of support posts.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a collapsible storage container is provided. The container includes a generally flat base having an upper surface. A first pair of support posts extends from the first side of the base. Each support posts of the first pair of support posts includes an opening therein. A second pair of support posts extends from the second side of the base. Each support posts of the second pair of support posts includes an opening therein. The openings in the support posts of the first pair of support posts are axially aligned with the corresponding openings in the support posts of the second pair of support posts. A first removable wall is also provided. A first connection pin projects laterally from a first side of the removable wall. The first connection pin is receivable in an opening in a first support post of the first pair of support posts. A second connection pin projects laterally from a second side of the first removable wall. The second connection pin is receivable in an opening in a first support post of the second pair of support posts.
The container also includes a second removable wall having first and second sides. A first connection pin projects laterally from the first side of the second removable wall. The first connection pin is receivable in an opening in a second support post of the first pair of support posts. A second connection pin projects laterally from the second side of the second removable wall. The second connection pin is receivable in an opening in a second support post of the second pair of support posts.
Each support post of the first pair of support posts includes a lower member having a first end interconnected to the base and a second opposite end. Each support post also includes an upper member having a first end pivotably connected to the lower member. The upper member is pivotable between a first supporting position and a second collapsed position.
Each lower member includes an oblong aperture therethrough. The upper members are pivotably connected to corresponding lower members by pivot pins extending through the apertures of the lower members. The pins are slidable in corresponding apertures to allow limited vertical movement of the upper members with respect to the lower members. The first end of the upper members are chamfered so as to facilitate the pivoting of the upper members.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a collapsible storage container is provided. The collapsible storage container includes a generally flat base having an upper surface. A first pair of support posts extends from a first side of the base. Each support post includes an opening therein. A second pair of support posts extends from the second side of the base. Each support post of the second pair of support posts includes an opening therein. The openings in the support posts of the first pair of support posts are axially aligned with corresponding openings in the support posts of the second pair of support posts. A first removable wall is provided. The removable wall includes a first connection pin projecting laterally from a first side of the removable wall and a second connection pin projecting laterally from the second side of the removable wall. The first connection pin is receivable in an opening in a first support posts of the first pair of support posts and the second connection is receivable in an opening in a first support posts of the second pair of support posts. The storage container includes a second removable wall having a first connection pin projecting laterally from a first side of the second removable wall and a second connection pin projecting laterally from the second side of the second removable wall. The first connection pin is receivable in the opening in a second support post of the first pair of support posts and a second connection pin is receivable in an opening in a second support post of the second pair of support posts. A first lower sidewall extends between the support posts of the first pair of support posts and an upper sidewall also extends between the support posts of the first pair of support posts. A lower sidewall extends between the support posts of the second pair of support posts and an upper sidewall also extends between the support posts of the second pair of support posts.
Each support post of the first pair of support posts includes lower and upper members. The lower member has a first end interconnected to the base and a second opposite end. The upper member has a first end pivotably connected to the lower member and a second end. The upper member is pivotable between a first supporting position and a second collapsed position. Each lower member also includes an oblong aperture therethrough. The upper members are pivotably connected to the lower members by pins extending through corresponding apertures in the lower members. The pins are slidable in the corresponding apertures to allow limited vertical movement of the upper members with respect to corresponding lower members. The first ends of the upper members are chamfered so as facilitate the pivoting of the upper members.
The first removable wall includes a lower panel, an upper panel and a connection element. The lower panel has first and second sides and upper and lower edges. Similarly, the upper panel has first and second sides and upper and lower edges. The connection element pivotably connects the upper edge of the lower panel and the lower edge of the upper panel such that the first removable wall is movable between the first vertical configuration wherein the lower and upper panels lie in a common plane and a folded configuration wherein the lower and upper panels are positioned adjacent each other. In addition, the upper panel is vertically removable with respect to the lower panel. The second end of at least one of the upper members of the support posts of the first pair of support posts includes a stop mounted therein for limiting the vertical movement of the upper panel with respect to the lower panel.